Beautiful Danger
by mckeybird10
Summary: When a teenager gets caught in the middle of a mall takeover, will she be able to put a stop to the leader's plans... or will she be too distracted? Veck/OC. Completed! Sequel is now up, but is rated M so you have to look in 'All Entries" to see it.
1. Abandoned

**DISCLAIMER: It goes without saying, that I own nothing. Come on, guys.**

* * *

_"Attention shoppers, please make your way to the nearest exit immediately. Unfortunately the mall will be closing early tonight."_

A man's voice came on over the intercom overlooking West Orange mall's empty ladies room. "Shit!" Alyssa hissed, struggling with the reluctant zipper on the brand new aqua mini-dress she had just bought at the mall's newest addition, a boutique called Plush. She faced her pretty reflection and tugged, wishing she had just been patient and waited until she got home, instead of impatiently rushing into the nearest restroom just to try on a freaking dress.

Five minutes and countless muttered swear words later, Alyssa threw up her hands in defeat and sulked back into the cramped stall. She stripped off the dress and changed back into the distressed dark wash jean shorts and crimson tank top she came in. She slipped on her navy rope flip flops and threw her wavy blonde layers back into a messy bun. Finally, she stuffed the disappointing dress back into its shopping bag, and hurried out of the restroom.

But as Alyssa stepped back into the mall's food court, her whole face fell in confusion and worry. Her aqua grey eyes scanned the vast area over and over again... But the scene remained the same. Empty.

Everyone had left, except Alyssa. The mall had closed, with her still in it! Alyssa glanced at the main entrance, and gasped when she saw metal chains locked tight around the handles. She was locked in a mall, no money, no food, nothing! What should she do? Call her mom? The police? Pizza Hut? What if her car got stolen? Oh god, her parents would kill her. She just got that car last week, for her 18th birthday! Alyssa shook her head slowly, looking around. It certainly didn't seem closed. More like... abandoned. The lights were all still on. Pleasant, festive christmas music still sounded from the speakers, and most stores weren't even locked up. Some, even, had the metal bars frozen halfway down. Alyssa wondered for a moment if time itself had frozen, but then thought better of it. There had to be someone still in this mall. Its was Black Friday. Shouldn't there be a night guard or something?

"Hello?" Alyssa called, stepping cautiously further toward the middle of the food court. "Is anyone else in here?!" she called again, her tone louder and more annoyed.

"Hey, who the hell is that?" A man's voice sounded gruffly from around a corner. Before Alyssa could respond, relieved, that she was locked in, a scruffy, dark haired man in all black darted around the corner. Alyssa tilted her head in confusion at the object in his hand, then froze: a gun. Alyssa's eyes widened in shock as the man's did the same. He held up the gun and started running toward her. "Aw, shit," she muttered, and without thinking she dropped her shopping bag and turned and ran the other way, as fast as her thin legs could carry her.

Alyssa struggled to breath as slowly and quietly as she could manage, but it was hard, due to the fact that she had just run the length of West Orange mall while being chased by an angry man with a gun- in flip flops, no less!- and was now hiding behind a fake plant next to Footlocker while the guy wasn't far behind. This sucked: she was locked in a mall with a crazy man who wanted to kill her. She had nowhere to go, and nowhere to hide. Alyssa figured that hiding behind this stupid skimpy decoration was probably about as bad an idea as sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hallway singing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. She decided that she had to think of something, fast. She thought hard for a moment, then devised a plan. Alyssa would crawl to the nearest directory, which was about five to ten feet away, and locate two things: a telephone so she could call the police, and whatever department store was closest, considering the bed sets that were sold were the perfect hiding spot until help arrived. It was simple enough, but would run the risk of being seen. Then again, anything was better than being "hidden" by this stupid plant thing.

So, mustering up all the bravery she had in her tiny body, Alyssa held her breath and slowly lowered to her hands and knees. But before she could even move an inch closer to the directory, she heard another angry voice.

"There she is!" Alyssa gasped and turned her head just in time to see two large men, one the same maniac from before, emerging toward her, guns pointed viciously. Alyssa panicked, threw up her hands convict style, and blurted the first lines that came to mind: "Don't shoot! I come in peace!"The two men crinkled their brows in confusion, then smirked. They put their guns in the holsters as they closed in on her, grabbing her arms and lifting her to her feet."What are you gonna do with me?!" Alyssa whispered, terrified of the answer. The men said nothing, just exchanged a look. Alyssa gulped.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**So, thats it! Short. I know. Maybe not that good, but like I said, I'm pretty new. No Veck in this chapter yet, sorry. Buuuut, the second chapter will be up in about, five minutes. & there is plenty of Veck in that. Lmao. Please rate & review! Thanks.(:**


	2. Captured

"Here's the girl, Veck. Found her crawling around over by Footlocker. She gave up pretty swift, though." The man chuckled.

Alyssa looked up warily, tugging her arms free from the two men to sit down in a chair they had dragged over. She looked around and saw that they had brought her to a bank, and that in addition to the two men, there were four other normal looking people tied to chairs- Hostages, she assumed. Well, at least this meant the police were probably outside. The hostages all turned and stared at her, the same terrified look on their faces that Alyssa knew she must have had on hers. She also saw another tough looking man dressed in all black, guarding the hostages.

"Ahh, nice job, Rudolph. You too, Prancer."

Alyssa and the others turned their attention to the back of a leather rotating chair in the corner of the room. The chair slowly rotated around, revealing an attractive, twentysomething man in a black, muscle hugging tee shirt. He was scruffy looking, with tattoos running up and down both arms and messy, dark hair that spiked up in random places. His dark eyes were intense and piercing as he looked, amused, up at his henchmen. Alyssa watched as his lips formed a smirk.

"You know, I wasn't sure you guys had it in you, bringing back a small teenage girl when you couldn't manage that weak tub of lard for me last year. But you proved yourselves useful this time, didn't you?"

The henchmen didn't respond, looking down, their expressions a mixture of embarrassed and ashamed. Alyssa found it funny and astonishing that someone like this man, Veck apparently, could so easily boss around people so much larger than him without getting his ass kicked.

Then she remembered- the headlines in the paper, it was all over the news about this time last year: Mall Cop Defeats Criminals in Mall Takeover. Then a few months later: Men Convicted in Mall Takeover Bailed out of Jail... Was this them!? But... how the hell did they manage to do it _again_? Oh no. She was screwed. Where was Paul Blart when she needed him!?

Oh yeah, she remembered another headline: Beloved Mall Cop Retires After Over 20 Years of Protecting.

_Shit._ It looked like Alyssa was all alone on this one.

Alyssa snapped back to reality when Veck stood up, out of his chair, and slowly walked up to her. She crossed her arms and legs and stared up into his eyes, trying to look tough. She hoped the expression she was giving of was hostile, when really she was having trouble focusing due to the dark intensity of his eyes and the way they scanned first her face, then her body, seeming to take it all in. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was dressed skimpily in short shorts and a lace tank top.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a pretty little thing." He smirked again, and Alyssa fluttered involuntarily. He turned to the man guarding the hostages, and snapped his fingers. The man looked over, then hurried over to the rolling chair and dragged it over to Veck. He sat down and continued.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

Alyssa sniffed. Should she tell him? Should she keep quiet? Or maybe make up a name? No, she had to cooperate... For now anyways.

"Alyssa." she muttered finally, trying to sound angry. It came off more like a pouty seven year old forced to sit in time out.

"Ahh. Well, Alyssa, what's a little girl like you doing crawling around my mall at this hour?" His tone was mocking, as if he were actually talking to a seven year old. Alyssa slitted her eyes and scowled. "I'm eightteen." she muttered forcefully. She hated being called 'little'.

Veck sighed audibly and leaned back in the chair. "And what were you doing in the mall?" he paused in between words, sounding annoyed. Alyssa stayed silent. The hostages watched them with intrigue. So she had found his weak spot, that was certainly good to know.

He sighed again and leaned back up."Okay, don't speak then. I will," Veck said a little louder. He stood up, pushing back the chair a ways as he did so. He started pacing back and forth in front of Alyssa as he spoke.

"So, Alyssa, here's how this is going to work. You do as I say, answer what I ask, and don't, whatever you do, try to escape." Alyssa noticed how he was talking exaggerated, like he really wanted to get his point across. "Because unlike last time, we have bombs by every door. So unlike last time, if the police so much as _try_ to come in, they will get blown to bits." He paused to looked at Alyssa again, with those damn eyes. This time she couldn't help looking up. "Do you know what this means, Alyssa?"

Silence.

He walked over to Alyssa's chair and crouched down right in front of her. He placed his hands on either arm of her chair and looked into her eyes, leaving her no choice but to do the same. He was so close, she could feel the heat emanating from his body, and she faintly smelled some sort of musky cologne.

"Well, do you?" he muttered, his voice suddenly sounding deeper and more serious.

"No," Alyssa whispered firmly. Her voice broke, and Veck smirked again. When he continued, he spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper. But at the same time, it was threatening and over-dramatic, like usual.

"It means, Alyssa, that unlike last time, there is absolutely nothing holding us back from wasting you hostages like trash."

Alyssa stiffened. He stood up, clearly satisfied. Some of the other hostages looked at Alyssa, confused, wondering looks on their faces. She wondered if anyone else had even heard what Veck had just said. She didn't think so.

"So Alyssa, I assume you understand the rules?" Veck stopped pacing in front of Alyssa and placed his hands on his hips. He looked down at her, and she suddenly felt small and weak. She nodded.

"Great. Then we can begin."


	3. Boom

"Now that you understand how this works, I'm going to ask you again."

Veck sat in his chair, swiveling back and forth in front of Alyssa. She tugged at her now tied up hands, apparently a requirement in Hostage World.

"Why are you here?" he enunciated each word, stopped swiveling and looked into her eyes seriously. Alyssa sighed through her nose. She pursed her lips, and looked down.

Veck watched her for what seemed like eternity. Finally, he sighed frustrated and shook his head, standing up.

"So that's how you want to play it." he muttered, motioning to one of his men. In one swift move, a gun was tossed at Veck, and he grabbed it, flipped it with his hand, and pointed it straight at Alyssa. It was so close, she could feel the cold metal on her forehead. She stiffined and gasped. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Veck's lips form a twisted smile.

"Answer me, Alyssa. I would hate to mess up that pretty little head of yours."

But Alyssa wasn't going to cooperate that easily. She had to get out of this, and she couldn't give him what he wanted. No matter what.

"What a shame." Veck said finally. She could feel the hostages watching with wide eyes. She heard a gun cock, and then, everything just... Happened. Fast. And before Alyssa knew it, she had reached up, grabbed the gun, stood and pointed it at Veck.

The henchmen immediatly stirred, and pointed their guns at Alyssa. One advanced on her, grabbing her and pushing her away from Veck. He grabbed for the gun, but Alyssa stepped violently backward. She pointed the gun at the men in front of her, and then... boom.

The hostages all gasped, and someone screamed. Alyssa looked at her gun, only to find that her hand was still on the trigger, unpulled. Then she cried out in pain, dropped her gun, and crumpled to the ground. Vecks brows crinkled in confusion and shock as he looked from Prancer to the gun in his hand to Alyssa, lying on the floor.

"What the hell?! You dumbass! You know not to shoot unless I say!" Veck yelled at Rudolph, grabbing the gun from his hand and throwing it against the wall furiously.  
He walked up to where Alyssa was lying, moaning in pain, and crouched next to her. She was clutching her left shoulder, face down on the floor. He gently flipped her over, and she immediatly let go of her arm, grabbed her gun, and kicked Veck's chest hard. He fell backwards in shock as Alyssa stood up and made a break for the door.

"You bitch!" Veck muttured as Rudolph helped him up. The men got ready to chase after her.

"Wait!" Veck called. They stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Okay, listen up guys. We are not going to have a repeat of last year." Veck spoke angrily, raising his voice. "There is over ten million dollars in those credit card machines, and its as good as ours. Right?" The men nodded. "But, we are not going to let a eightteen year old girl get in the way! So I don't care what it takes. Call for Vixen and Dasher, whatever. Just bring that girl back to me- alive."  
With that, the men each grabbed a gun, and dashed out the bank's front door. Alyssa was in for a surprise.

.*.*.*.

Alyssa ran through the mall as fast as she could. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, or where she was going. She had no plan.

She turned her head to check if anyone was following her. Her eyes widened when she saw that the coast was clear. Slowly Alyssa stopped running. What was the point? She clearly wasn't running from anything anymore. Alyssa was surprised and thankful that Veck and his men weren't behind her. She had no idea what to do, after all.

She spotted a bench and say down, panting hard from her run. This was so stupid! Alyssa was running around a mall that had been taken over by a bunch of insane killers that would clearly stop at nothing to kill her... Or worse. She had certainly gotten lucky with the fake-bullet wound, but should she push her luck any further? God, this was all so new to her. Should she fight back and try to escape, like a hero? Or should she do what a normal teen would do, and give up? Trudge back to the bank and cooperate, like a good little hostage?

But no. Alyssa knew what she had to do. She was gonna get herself and the hostages outta here, and defeat Veck and his men, for the last time.

But first she had to come up with a plan.

Alyssa thought about the mall. She knew it so well; her and her friends came there just about every day. She knew every bench, every store, every fake-foliage, every security camera. She also knew that if she had any chance of getting to those hostages, she needed to become... invisible. If Alyssa was tricky, she could disable the cameras for just enough time to sneak into the basement, where the wire system was, and cut them off alltogether. Then all she had to do, was mislead Veck's men, sneak into the bank, and free the hostages. It was good, it would work. But could she do it?

Alyssa took a deep breath, and stood. She looked around at the shops closest to her: Dress Barn, no. Limited Too, nope. Pier 1... perfect. Alyssa walked over there, crawled under the half-lowered bars, and she was in. She smiled, pleased with herself. But the alarms sounded immediately, and her smile faded to frantic worry. She looked around hurriedly, then spotted what looked like glass decoration eggs. She grabbed about five, then ran out of the store, ducking under the bars. Alyssa then randown the hallway, until she came to a security camera. She stood in front, knowing that Veck was probably watching her at that very moment.

"Come and get me, Veck!" she yelled into it, before chucking a glass egg straight at the screen. It shattered upon contact, and the egg fell to the ground and shattered, too. Then, as if Veck was answering her call, four men and one woman dressed head to toe in black raced around the corner, straight toward Alyssa. Her eyes widened in shock, and she turned and started running. Five?! There were more? Damn!

She ran, for the third time today, as fast as she could through the mall. She didn't dare turn around to see how close they were. Then, Alyssa saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a blend of rainbow colors, thrown into a big square pit. The only problem, was that it was on the first floor- and Alyssa was on the third.

* * *

**Soo, I lengthened it so it wasn't retardedly short like it used to be. ****NOW we're getting somewhere! anyway, R&R. and thanks for reading. (:**


	4. Wires

Alyssa knew what she had to do. She ran to the edge of the railing surrounding a large rectangular gap, where you could see down to the 1st and 2nd stories. The ball pit was directly below, and, as Alyssa saw when she looked, the men (and woman) were about twenty feet behind her. They all ran toward her at lightening speed, one she hadn't seen before even rolling toward her on a skateboard. Alyssa climbed on top of the rail, held her breath, and jumped.

Splash! Alyssa slammed into the ball pit, sinking to the bottom. A million multicolored plastic balls flew up all around her. She felt the bottom, and pushed her way through to get back up to the top. She poked her head through, and looked up, only to see five bodies prepared to jump off the ledge into the ball pit along with her. Alyssa gasped, and struggled through the pit until she reached an edge, and climbed over it.

Alyssa landed on the ground, and noticed that she had lost her flip flops in the flurry of ball-pit balls. She shrugged, and ran into the nearest store, a CVS, right as Veck's group landed with a smack into the ball pit. She knew she didn't have much time.

Alyssa ducked under CVS's almost shut bars, and, once in the store, struggled to pull them shut all the way, just as Veck's group leaped out of the ball pit and slammed into the now shut metal bars. They scowled at her furiously, and for a second Alyssa realized that they had guns, and were willing to use them. They didn't though, they simply ran off. Sure to return, Alyssa thought, confused.

Alyssa knew she didn't have much time. She ran to the back of the store, looking for a small metal box attached to the wall. It was hard to see, because the lights in CVS had already been turned off and the large store was lit only by the excess light in the mall shining in through the bars. She ran her hands against the wall, until she found the box.

She tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge- it was still locked!Damn, Alyssa thought. She had to find a pair of keys.

Alyssa ran through the aisles until she found what she was looking for: a flashlight. She ripped the packaging off and turned it on. Thank god it didn't need batteries.

Alyssa flicked the flashlight on and flashed it around the store, searching for the keys anywhere. She ran up to the cashier desk, and looked through everything. No key.

After searching around hopelessly for the clearly nonexistent key, Alyssa decided that she had to do something, before they came back. So she flipped the flashlight around, ran up to the metal box, and smashed the flashlight into the lock. It dented the box, and the lock broke off. The box slowly opened to reveal a flurry of multicolored wires.

"Shit!" Alyssa muttered. Which wire cut of the cameras? She shined the flashlight on the base of each wire, and saw a single letter above each one.

The blue wire had a V, the red had a L, the green had a B and there were two yellows; one with an A and one with a J. She thought for a minute, then figured that the L stood for LCD, and decided to snip that one. She grabbed a packaged pair of scissors and opened them, then stepped back and held the scissors at the middle of the wire. "Here goes," she whispered. In a simple 'chop', the wire was cut, and Alyssa was engulfed in blackness.

.*.*.*.

Alyssa picked up the flashlight she had dropped and shone it around the store, confused. Everything was dark- even the main mall was pitch black. Then she got it- L stood for Lights. When she cut the wire, she was cutting off the lights!

"Ah, damn!" Alyssa exclaimed, stomping her foot. Veck was sure to be pissed, which meant his men (and woman) were on the way. Well, at least she got invisibility, just not exactly the kind she had expected.

Alyssa lifted up the bars again and walked back out into the mall, flashlight in hand. She tiptoed barefoot down the long, store lined hall, listening intently for any sounds of other people. Her next step was to get to the bank, and slowly free one hostage at a time. She found a directory, located the bank on the 3rd floor, and quietly made her way up. Her plan was finally in action.

* * *

**Ah! Sorry for not updating lately! Computer was broken. ): But its all better now! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, guys- apparently my story does _not_ suck! Well, next chapter up soon. Keep R&R-ing!**


	5. Invisible

Alyssa crouched down outside the bank, flicked her flashlight off and set it next to her.

She could hear talking, or most likely arguing, going on, so clearly Veck's group had returned to the bank. Alyssa peeked her head in the doorway, and saw that there were about ten strategically placed flashlights shining inside, making it fairly easy to see what was going on.

She needed to sneak in at just the right moment, she concluded: when everyone's backs were turned and they were focused on something other than the doorway. Which wouldn't be hard, considering everybody but Veck and another man guarding the hostages was looking down in shame. _How does he do that?_

Alyssa waited for a moment, but then gripped her flashlight as the hostage-guard man stepped into another room for a minute. This was the perfect opportunity- nobody was looking at her. But as Alyssa prepared to sneak into the bank, she heard her name, and jumped.

But it was only Veck, who was standing facing his five helpers, his back to Alyssa. He looked pretty angry, from what she could see. Alyssa didn't blame him. His men were so far unable to catch not only a fat mall cop, but a weak (in theory) teenage girl. They must feel pretty ashamed at the moment.

She leaned her head in closer to try to hear some of the heated conversation. Or, more like Veck just angrily lecturing his helpers.

"I gave you a simple task: bring the girl to me!" he wasn't yelling, but his voice was raised, and she was pretty sure he was gritting his teeth.

"I just don't understand what's so complicated. _She's seventeen_, for Christ sakes! It can't be that hard." Alyssa bristled. _So what_ if she was seventeen? Its not that young.

"So if you _barbies_ clearly can't capture this girl, maybe I can give it a try! Give me a gun." Veck grabbed the black handgun that was handed to him, then turned to face the door, his men left looking embarrassed and ashamed, per usual. Alyssa swiftly ducked back behind the door. She could hear frantic footsteps getting closer, and she saw a light shining through the door getting bigger and clearer. She needed to hide, and fast. Alyssa grabbed her flashlight and started running down the hall way. The hostages would have to wait.

As Alyssa ran, she could faintly see behind her a bright light getting closer, but she was pretty sure Veck hadn't spotted her. Yet.

She came to a winding metal staircase and quickly and quietly started to descend to level 2. She saw Veck's flashlight scanning above her, and sped up. If he saw Alyssa, he could easily outrun her. And he had a gun, which could outrun anything.

When Alyssa reached the bottom, she looked around, trying to see which stores were near. Again she saw Veck's flashlight flash down the steps, so she quickly darted into the nearest store, not caring what it was. She prayed that the alarms didn't sound as she felt around for a chair or something to sit in for a moment. She needed to catch her breath, and think about what her next move would be. Finally Alyssa felt something cold and leathery, with a cushioned back and seat. A chair! Alyssa sighed, relieved, as she settled into the soft leather chair. She leaned back, and realized where she was- a salon.

Alyssa thought fast when she saw outside the doorway Veck and his flashlight start to descend the staircase.

She thought hard about all the times her and her friends had visited this salon. She thought about the service, the instruments they used, where they kept everything...

Then she realized, that was it! The back room.

Alyssa knew for a fact that this salon had a back room where they kept things such as hair dye, brushes, extra dryers, whatever. If she could find the back room, she could hide out there until she was sure Veck was gone. If she was lucky, there would even be one of those old fashioned phones most salons had. Stepping cautiously out of the chair, Alyssa started to make her way to the back of the salon, feeling around the walls carefully. Finally, she came to a cold metal handle. _Yesss!_

But before she could pull open the door, she felt two hands slide around her waist.

"Hello, Alyssa."

* * *

**Ooh, suspense! Well, not really. I guess its not that much of a secret who that is. I also guessss you could say the next chapter's gonna be pretty unrealistic. But whatever, its a story. Anything can happen. (; R&R! Thanks to everyone. Next chapter up soon!  
**


	6. Suprise

Alyssa spun around, and came face to face with Veck. She could see his dark eyes sparkle and dance lustfully as he stared into her wide green ones, smirking.

Veck's arms stayed where they were, wrapped around Alyssa's waist, his hands pressed to her lower back. She couldn't speak or move, she was so shocked.

"Surprised? I know. Poor thing, it must really suck to have your plans crushed."

He spoke mockingly as he reached a hand up and toyed with a strand of her blond waves. What was he doing?! Alyssa tried to squirm, but she just couldn't bring herself to move.

"Of course, I of all people would understand your pain," he spoke mockingly. "That damn mall cop ruined everything for _me_ last year, too." he looked down, seeming to replay the events in his mind. Alyssa frowned- although he was a criminal, she had to feel at least a teeny bit sympathetic that everything went wrong. I mean, he had clearly worked pretty hard to make sure everything went according to plan, and then, of course, along came Paul.

Veck continued. "But of course, I don't give up. I came back, better and stronger that last year. See, I need this, Alyssa. The money, I need it. Even more that I did last year."

Alyssa looked up into his eyes. He was still looking down, thinking, and she still couldn't move. So he did have a reason. Alyssa couldn't help being curious as what it was, though. And before she could stop herself, she spoke.

"Why?"

Alyssa's voice came out small, high-pitched and shaky. Veck looked back up, and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He must have been shocked that Alyssa had spoke- she was, too.

"Well," he started. "Lets just say... I needed a fresh start." Veck answered matter-of-factly. Alyssa nodded as if she understood, when really, it was the opposite of how she felt. _Fresh start?_ Could that be any more vague?

"And when I want something, I get it." Veck's tone became serious. Period." He looked back down into her eyes, and whispered.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

With that, he placed a hand on her cheek, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Alyssa gasped into the kiss, and placed her hands on his chest, but she couldn't bring herself to push him away. Whether it was shock, or just that it was so comfortable in his arms, pressed against his chest, she couldn't move. She couldn't stop him.

The problem was, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to anymore.

Alyssa's lips began to kiss him back, but her mind wondered what the hell she was doing, and if it was even real. Veck was the bad guy- not to mention much older than her. Didn't he want to kill her? Or maybe, he just wanted to...

No, Alyssa thought, stopping her train of thought in its tracks. No way in hell.

But as Veck gently pressed her up against the wall, keeping his lips locked on hers, Alyssa wondered what he really intended to do with her. To be completely honest, Alyssa thought, he was quite attractive. Her eyes had basically been drawn to him since they had first seen him- he was hot. He had to be able to get women easily. So why, then, was he kissing _her?_

As much as Alyssa was aware that this was wrong on so many levels, she couldn't stop. She didn't make any move to push him away as his hand trailed the length of her arm. She couldn't resist kissing him back, and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop kissing him back. Alyssa felt not completely in control, but she couldn't explain it.

Suddenly, a flash of light at the salon's entrance caught both of their eyes. Veck swiftly pulled away from her, Alyssa's mind going crazy at the loss of contact. They looked over at the source of the bright light, just in time to see one of Veck's helper men run in the salon. He didn't see Veck at first, until Veck called out, "Prancer, over here! I got the girl." He grabbed both Alyssa's wrists in one hand and pulled her out into the open salon.

Prancer looked over, barely noticing Alyssa. "Dude, we gotta hurry. SWAT is closing in. We left the other hostages, but we gotta get out of here, now!" He turned to go but stopped when Veck spoke up. "What about the money?" Veck asked forcefully. Prancer looked at Veck full of self pride. "Its all there." Veck smirked greedily in response. Prancer darted out of the salon, motioning for them to follow.

Veck followed after Prancer, still holding Alyssa's wrists firmly.

Alyssa stumbled behind him, baffled- what the hell had just happened? First Veck _kisses_ her, really kisses her... But the next thing she knew, Alyssa was right back to being slave girl?

Then, a thought dawned over Alyssa, making her eyes widen and her heart pound worriedly: What if that was what she was now?

A slave?

* * *

**Steamy!? Aha. This chapter was fun to write. (; Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. Next chapter will be up ASAP, promise!**


	7. Dead End

Veck rushed Alyssa into the passenger seat of a sleek black van parked in the discreet back lot and hopped into the drivers seat. SWAT really was closing in. They had made that clear when Veck and Alyssa had heard the motion censored bombs go off at the doors below them. It had shook the whole building, and almost gave Alyssa a heart attack.

Alyssa felt so stupid. She had made all these plans, feeling like she could be the hero. Well now here she was, trapped in a car with a dangerous criminal, headed to god-knows-where. She might even be, she shuddered at the thought, a slave. Pretty ironic. She wondered if she would ever be freed, or if they would just keep her a hostage forever. Somewhere in her mind, she was sure the answer was, no. They would let her go. They weren't keeping her forever. Something about Veck just seemed so sincere. As if he didn't plan on hurting her.

Alyssa stared out the window as Veck wordlessly started up the car and swerved out of the back lot onto the highway. He was immediately followed by an identical black van, and by the way he didn't seem all that worried by the car behind him, Alyssa assumed it was just his crew.  
The drive was awkward and dark. For Alyssa anyway. The road was unusually empty, even Veck's crew had gotten ahead, making it hard to see street signs or buildings or any clue whatsoever to where they might be headed. Alyssa felt oddly at peace in the strangest way. She leaned back in the soft leather seat and let her mind wander.

Maybe Veck was taking her to another mall. Or maybe even an old, abandoned warehouse. Ew, creepy. Alyssa hoped not. Maybe, just maybe, he was dropping her off at a bus stop, and letting her go home. For some reason though, Alyssa doubted it. While she could sense that he wasn't going to hurt her, at the same time she could tell he wasn't letting her off that easily, what with all the plan-intervening she had recently attemped.

A loud, piercing siren jogged Alyssa back to reality. "Ah, shit!" Veck muttered. "Fucking police." He sped up, then almost immediatly swerved down an exit Alyssa hadn't even seen before. It was surrounded by towering trees, and from the looks of it, the police had accidentally missed it. Ha ha, Alyssa thought suddenly, shocking herself. Wait, why was she mind-laughing that the police _weren't_ following them? Shouldn't she feel defeated again, or hopeless? Something? But nope, for reasons Alyssa couldn't explain, she felt smug. Giddy, even.

What was wrong with her? Was she becoming... Bad?

Suddenly, Veck slammed on the breaks. Alyssa jolted forward.

"What the hell?" She breathed, looking up at Veck shakily. She then leaned back and took deep breaths to steady herself.

"Dead end." he responded, sounding annoyed. Alyssa looked up, and bit her lip when she saw that instead of the continuing road, a wide, thick, pitch-black forest spread out in front of the car. Dead end indeed.

But what the two heard next made them whip their heads around in shock and stare wide-eyed out the back window.

Sirens.

* * *

**Aha! So the chapter-writing wizard has finally caught up to me. Now I have to write the chapters as I go, where as these previous ones were all ones I had already written. Oh well. Anywhooo, this was a bit of a (extremely short, sorry) filler, you could say. Not that much going on. But, it works for now, considering after this there's only two chapters left... _in this story_, that is. Never fear, though; I already have a sequel in the works. R&R, my dearies. (:**


	8. Bombs

"Shit," Veck said, turning forward again, as the blare of sirens got threateningly louder. He kept his eyes on the ominous forest that splayed out darkly in front of the van, and continued.

"We gotta get out of here, fast." He said seriously. Alyssa nodded, her face twisted with worry, a worry she couldn't quite place. But neither of them moved. Veck stayed seated, not moving or making any sound, and Alyssa... Well, she wasn't about to go outside alone, in the dark, in god knows where they were. So she sat quietly also, confused as to why they weren't running away yet.

She dared herself to sneak a peek at him, if she could even see anything, and when she did, she saw an intense look on his face. He was frowning, not at her, but into space, and his eyes were intense and focused. It seemed as if he was considering some sort of options. Alyssa frowned also- what options did they even have? In her eyes, there were two: run into the scary dark forest, or get caught. And from the way the sirens were getting louder by the second, it seemed Veck was opting for box number two.

Alyssa sighed and turned around. She could faintly see a spinning red and blue glare off in the distance. The police were getting closer. She had to say something.

"Um?" Alyssa said, her voice coming out small and unsure. Veck flipped his head and looked straight at her, and she tensed up and held her breath. His intense eyes were darker than usual- due to the minimal light, Alyssa assumed- as he scanned her face, seemingly confused that she had spoken up. It lasted only a second, though, as he faced forward again and muttered, "Oh." Alyssa exhaled. Now what?

She got her answer as he reached under his seat and pulled out a black leather suitcase. He frantically undid the clips and threw it open. Alyssa eyes widened and she tensed up again and when she saw what was in the suitcase- a frightening array of bullets, guns, and small bomb-looking things in all sizes.

Veck glanced at Alyssa, and smirked at her terrified expression.

"Don't worry, they're not for you. Yet." He scoffed, and she prayed that it was just a little criminal humor.

He traced a couple guns with his finger, until he came upon a little metal ball about the size of a tangerine. He picked it out of the container, tossed it up once and catched it in his palm. He then closed up the suitcase and placed it back under his seat.

He started the car back up, and pressed a button that, apparently, opened up a sun roof that Alyssa hadn't noticed before. She sat there as he did this, half confused, half worried for her life. Mostly confused.

"Hang on tight." Veck said gruffly, as he gripped the steering wheel in one hand and the ball in the other. Alyssa grabbed the handle of the car for support, and bit her lip as she finally saw a police car speed toward them. In one swift move, Veck chucked the ball out the sun roof, and slammed on the gas. Alyssa screamed as the van slammed forward, broke through the wooden fence, entered the forest, and stopped abruptly, slamming them back against their seats.

"What... The... HELL?!" Alyssa said between deep, gasping breaths. She looked up and saw that they were definitely in the forest. Dark silhouettes of tall trees loomed over the car, which was slightly tilted.

"Wait for it..." Veck said, breathing equally as heavy as Alyssa, who didn't even have time to be confused as his vague, as usual, response, because of what happened next.

BOOOOM!

The furious explosion followed by a burst of bright light caused Alyssa to whip her head around, just in time to see the two police cars throws violently into the air, then crash to the ground, destroyed.

"You... BOMBED POLICEMEN?!" Alyssa screeched, whipping back around, her face painted with insane disbelief.

"It was that or jail." Veck replied calmly. She noticed that he hadn't even aknowledged the explosion, but simply had sat quietly in his seat the whole time.

"Oh, really? Well then what hell do we do now!?" Alyssa cried, momentarily forgetting that she was screaming at an armed criminal.

Veck smirked at her, and she frowned, confused.

"Now we hike."

* * *

_**COOL GUYS DON'T LOOK AT EXPLOSIONS! **_**Hahaha, that had to be said. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter! One more to go, then I start writing book 2! I'm aiming for the first few chapters of (to be named...?) to be out by late August, so expect that, my lovely readers. R&R, and thanks!  
OH! Bytheway, if anyone would like to make me a banner, that would be appreciated. :D**


	9. Resignition

**Okay. everyone inhale, hold it, and please read these few short notes.**

**1. I am sorry. Really really sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I got very busy (cliche, I know, but true!) and seem to have lost interest in the characters.**

**2. BUT! before you flip out, let me just reassure you guys that, yes, i am continuing this story. (alright, you can exhale now! :D ) This chapter is the last in this book, and then i will go on to part dos! Yes, you read correctly; i am continuing. Alot.**

**3. And there willl be lemon! not in this book, but the next, oh yes. (its okay to scream, veck-lovers.)**

**Now then. I think this authors note has rambled on for long enough, dont you? So at last, may I present to you lovely adoring readers, who have waited so patiently (maybe) through out my inactivity...**

**The next (and final) chapter to (part one!) my story, Beautiful Danger. Enjoy.**

Fuck trees.

Fuck roots, fuck dirt, and fuck leaves. Fuck nature all together. And most of all, Alyssa thought furiously as she trudged along a few yards behind him, fuck Veck.

Alyssa was in the middle of some forest in god-knows-where, cold, scantily clad (how smart was she?), terrified, with absolutely no options except to follow a creeping freaking serial killer criminal man with nothing but a flashlight and a dizzying array of weapons. A man who, as she had tried (and failed) not to think about on this adventure, had just hours ago KISSED HER.

Alyssa wanted to scream at him. Demand answers or complain. Or both. _Where are we going? Are we ever gonna stop? I'm freezing. I'm hungry. Are you going to kill me? Rape me? Let me go? Why don't you speak much? Oh yeah, and WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME!? _But she didn't. For the obvious reason of being shot/bombed/stabbed to death.

After what seemed like hours of unbearable, awkward, silent walking, when she thought her bare ankles were surely bleeding, when she was so freezing and hungry that she was suprised she was still alive, Alyssa saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Er... trail thing.

And it came in the form of what looked, at first, like an vast, empty parking lot scattered in places with impossibly tall, towering street lights, surrounded by a thick, tall barbed wire fence. Fun, Alyssa thought, as she followed Veck up a small hill to the fence.

As they climbed the hill, Alyssa thought for seemingly the first time about her family. Where were they? Were they okay? Were they worried? Angry? Would she even-

Alyssa stopped that thought from fully forming in her mind. Because if it did, she would lose her cool. Start tearing up. Start cussing, screaming. It pissed her off, and that pissed Veck off. And that, would most likely result in her death.

So, for now, Alyssa had to stick it out, she resolved as they neared the top of the hill, which was now pretty much clear of all trees, roots and dirt. Oddly enough, grass had taken their place. By the time Alyssa caught up to Veck at the intimidating-looking fence, he had already sliced a large slit in the metal, large enough for both of them to fit through, and was snapping closed a viciously sharp knife. Something to the right caught Alyssa's eye as Veck stepped cautiously through the hole in the fence. It was a worn metal sign, just barely hanging on to the rusty fence.

_Private grounds. Trespassers will be shot._

Alyssa inhaled, her eyes widening at the crystal clear threat. She looked up at Veck, who was now waiting impatiently on the concrete ground that stretched forever beyond the fence, her tired eyes weakly pleading with his intense-as-ever, dark, waiting ones. But she could only look at him for so long without feeling some sort of twisted flutter in her stomach. So she looked away, back at the grass, and sighed shakily, full of resignition and regret. Squeezing her eyelids shut, Alyssa stepped just as cautiously through the space, the angry twists of metal just barely scraping her cool skin. Feeling one sandal touch the concrete, she exhaled and brought the other one over to join it. _Okay,_ she thought. _You're okay._ Alyssa smiled, ever so slightly, and dared to look at Veck. But her eyes landed instead on his back, as he had turned around to face something Alyssa hadn't even noticed before.

Her smile faded when her eyes landed on a giant airplane.

So this was her fate? It couldn't be. She couldn't get on this. They wouldn't make her, would they? He wouldn't.

Through her blurred eyes she faintly saw Veck turn to look at her, before walking toward the craft, as if commanding her to follow.

All she could do was sniffle once, looked straight starless sky, and reverse her tears as she stepped forward.

She would get out of this, and she would see her family again. If it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! Sequel up now, but it IS rated M! So, you have to look in rated M entries to be able to see it! :)**


End file.
